Behind the Mask
by HelleBoreHunt
Summary: Link always thought that there was more to the Fierce Deity mask then met the eye. If Majora trapped in a mask, who was trapped in this one? And why did they sound-and feel- so familiar to the blonde elf? Not the pairing you might think.


**Behind the Mask: a Dark Link/Link fic**

**A/N: First try for this pairing. I hope it turned out well.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, blood, a little language. **

The entry hall was silent as the blonde man walked in through the wide double doors. To be so large they were very quiet.

"_There is magic on this entire castle. Fucking idiots, the magic could be used better ways. Damn pansies" _A small voice in his mind said. Though, it wasn't really small; it was a rough, deep voice that commanded attention and respect, and a little fear. One corner of the blonde's mouth twitched upwards, amused.

"_That is an insult to flowers everywhere." _He thought back (it was kind of odd, telepathy but not really, since it was part of him.) The gruff chuckle he got in return was an ease to his tense shoulders.

"_Having second thoughts, hero?" _The blonde scowled.

"_I do not like that name, and you know it! And no, I'm not. I have come to far to stop now." _There was a beat of silence.

"_Sorry Link." _Link sighed.

"_Never mind that. Come on, let's get this done." _He said, walking forward, worn brown cloak swirling around his ankles. Without a word, he felt the other entity follow him faithfully.

**.::..::..::.**

He did not want to marry the princess, no matter what she said or forced upon him. That was one of the main reasons he saddled Epona one day and rode into the Lost Woods with the intent of getting lost and letting his intuition guide him (now that he thought about it, a sense of _go that way, people need help, danger! _had been there too). The other reason... was kind of hard to explain. There had been another pull, much stronger, that had told him he needed to leave. And there were other calls too; literally. When he had dreamed at night, half of the time he just heard whispers of _"Come, be with me, come to me little one, save me and let me save you in return, come to me Link!". _They had scared him at first; what ten year old wouldn't be scared? But then the warrior in him had reared its head, and he challenged the calls: _"Who are you, why should I, what do you mean save me? and how do you know me?". _The voice never answered him directly, but soon added things like: _"Please hurry, time is short, these people need a hero." _Eventually he could take no more. The hero in him couldn't leave people in danger (he felt that danger too), and the voice started to sound more enticing as the princess started to pressure him more and more to wed her. The voice invoked something else in him as well; it made him feel safe for some odd reason, comforted him like a protective shield.

It was one of the best decisions he had ever made. Hyrule held no more desire to him anymore, and he had left to many skeletons there (literally). Termina was so much... better. More character. More spunk.

More _life._

The people there were much friendlier, even with the moon hanging over their heads. To everyone there, he was just a cute but odd little boy (or Deku, Goron, or Zora) dressed in green with a sword and a fairy. He was no longer a hero, just another person walking down the street. And he was _happy. _Even when he was wearing a mask, and another person was inside of his mind with him, sharing thoughts and a body, he felt more alive then ever. Maybe that was why he felt more alive, because he was living two, three, multiple lives, not just his anymore. And then he met _him._

The Fierce Deity mask truly lived up to its- his- name. He showed no mercy to those he crushed, and crushed was an understatement. He had brutally proved that during the fight with Majora.

_/Flashback/_

_Another attack flung him into the wall. Again. He stood quickly, trying to blink the dots from his vision. Apparently he was still too slow as he became even better acquainted with the wall. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth against the pain. And then there was a low growl of annoyance as his conscience was protectively, albeit a little roughly, pushed aside. His eyes snapped back open, and his gritted teeth pulled apart to release a feral scream as he- no, they- pushed away from the wall, double-helix sword aglow with power Link didn't even know was there. _

_Link quietly watched from his corner of their shared space, awed and fascinated by this powerful warrior. His own warrior's instinct told him something was behind them, though the deity didn't appear to notice, too focused on the monster before his tunnel vision. The crackle of magic caught Link's attention, and he sent warning signals to the other conscience. A slight pause, and then they were moving, jumping, 'hey isn't that the ceiling?' and then 'oh, there's the ground.' and they had back-flipped over the bright ball of magic that had been bouncing off the walls and spiraling at his- no their- unprotected back. The magic caught Majora solidly in its core, and Link vaguely drew a parallel between that and his fight with Phantom Ganon. A rough "Thanks kid." was his reply, and his breath caught (metaphorically; he wasn't sure if he was breathing). And at what bad timing; the wall met his back again. The sharp "Focus brat!" was like a slap across the face, not like it did any good._

_This was the voice that whispered to him at night. This was his protector. This was his reason to be here._

_All further thoughts came to a crashing halt as tentacles coiled around his chest, squeezing and relaxing before squeezing again, in the same manner a constrictor would do. A humorless chuckle echoed through his mind._

"_I told ya to focus, kid. I need your cooperation; it's your body too."_

_A dizzying rush of anger and protectiveness and 'no, no, he is MINE damnit!' pulsed through his body in a wave of emotion. He roughly grabbed at the other, shoving him down, tucking him away in a secure corner of his mind, 'rest, fool.', and then he had his hands tearing at the crushing grip on his body, getting them OFF. Majora stumbled back, as frightened and intimidated as a monster that couldn't show emotion could get. Link didn't even think to use his sword, or the vast reserves of magic that he now possessed. His hands were all that he needed, wanted to use to finish this thing. With a roar that even the deity was impressed by, he leapt forward, pouncing on the creature. It struggled under him, yet as one, two, tentacle after tentacle was pulled away, pulled off, the creature seemed to grow more frantic, more violent. Link grabbed the two sides of the mask turned monster, holding it up, staring at it. A look of disgust crossed his face, and he let it drop to the ground again. As magic started to build in it, Link loosed a last feral cry before putting his fists together, raising them over his head before bringing them down, smashing them against Majora again and again. A piercing scream and a bright flash of light knocked Link back. He watched through squinted eyes as the monster slowly lost form and magic, becoming a mask once again._

_Link sighed and laid back, only to sit back up with a hiss as wounds he didn't realize he had made themselves known with startling fierceness._

"_Who is the fool?" The deity made himself known with as much smugness as a conscience could have._

"_Quiet, you!" Link thought back. The edges of his vision began to get black._

"_Shit..." He whispered, trying to stand. The ground wavered, and he was out before he hit the floor._

_He came to on the top of the clock tower, a worried group surrounding him. And then it was 'the mask, the mask, where is it, NO, where is it, where is he!' All he had was his original three. _

_He didn't even get his name._

_/end Flashback/_

**.::..::..::.**

They were half way up the stairs now. It would not be much longer.

"_Hold tight just a little longer, shite! We did not come this far to be killed by a few guards! We have more important people to kill."_

A malicious chuckle that sent shivers of fear down a persons spine (and shivers of a totally different kind through Link) pushed through the mind link. _"Very well little one, I can wait. For now." _There was no threat in his words; only a cold promise. Link couldn't help but smile.

"_So predictable. But thank you anyway dear." _From the corner of his eye, he could see the long hair of his partner, along with the black of his tunic and armor and the red against the tanned skin of his face. He walked behind him, wrapping his arms around him briefly.

"Always happy to be of service." He purred into Link's ear. Letting go of him, he disappeared from sight again, though Link could still hear his chuckle in his mind.

"_Duly noted." _He said- no, thought. Telepathy was quite confusing.

**.::..::..::.**

The three masks he had returned. The little Deku Scrub was quite happy back in the swamp, and everyone was proud to have the mask of the great Goron Hero Darmani back home in his mountains. Mikau had been reunited with his band (well, in a sense at least).

The Happy Mask Salesman was also quite pleased to get his Majora back. He had been ecstatic. Link, having finished all he had to, was just leaving Termina back to Hyrule when the crazed man had caught him.

_/Flashback/_

"_Boy!"_

_Link turned his head from Epona, watching with growing worry and annoyance as he ran closer. The Happy Mask Salesman had always managed to invoke a feeling of creepiness in him. No one should smile that much. Or act that happy in the face of danger. Even Tingle didn't creep him out that much!_

"_Er, what can I do for you sir?" Might as well pretend to be friendly at least. The man skid to a stop in front of him, giddy looking._

"_I thought you might like this... consider it a little thank you gift..." Link immediately started to deny it, scared as to what the man was going to pull out of his sack of masks. However, all sounds- and breathing- stopped as an all to familiar white mask with red and blue markings on it. He took it reverently, feeling a warm hum crawl lazily through his body from his hands. He raised his head to thank the other, but the man was already gone. He looked back down at the mask, then gently wrapped it in cloth and placed it in one of the many pouches on his belt. Climbing onto Epona, he set her forward in a steady trot, heading out into the unknown._

_/End Flashback/_

He had found his way back to Hyrule after spending many years roaming through the forests and mountains, meeting very interesting people and creatures along the way. It was on the day he was to turn seventeen that he suddenly awoke on the edge of the forest and saw Hyrule Field spreading out before him.

He had traveled to Lake Hylia first. He had always liked that place best of all, as it didn't hold as many memories as most other places. The ones it did hold were happier, in a way. He looked at the ground, watching his shadow. Dark Link had meant well. He had helped him finish his quest, and then had left for a land distant from Hyrule and where Link had gone. Somehow, Link knew he was happy.

Suddenly, Link found himself scrambling to pull his Zora tunic on. If the water temple, or more precisely the Room of Illusions, had brought his shadow to life... what was stopping it from bringing the spirit in the mask from his imprisonment too? He dove into the now pure water of the lake, and sunk to the temple. The now monsterless temple was easy to navigate, and he soon found himself sitting under a familiar dead tree and falling asleep, mask held tightly to his chest.

**.::..::..::.**

They stood before the heavy door, behind it a room full of opportunity.

"Finally." Came an annoyed huff as Link's companion made himself visible to the naked eye. Link turned to look at him, shamelessly eying him up. He turned back to the door.

"So. Do we knock?" There was a pause.

"Sure. Give them a chance to scream."

Two laughs, one a little on the feral side and the other amused, and a knock. The low murmur of noise that had been there hushed, and a pair of light footsteps approached the door. It cracked open, revealing a young blonde woman.

"Link?" Link smirked.

"Princess. May we come in?" She looked confused.

"We?" Link's smirk grew as he felt a familiar chest pressed against his back and a head lay on his shoulder.

"Aye, we." Without even blinking, Link pushed his way inside, ignoring the shouts of protest.

"Now look here! It's bad enough you allowed your shadow to live and go as he pleased, but to take the company of such a feral creature is deplorable! What have you to say? And while you're at it, tell me at once why you have come!" Link turned to glare at her, full of contempt and rage. The woman flinched, stepping back farther into the room.

"If you must know, the _man, _not feral, with me is a person of unimaginable power, as well as my lover. As for why we have come," Link paused as he watched the deity walk into position opposite of him. "Is to tell you two things. One: I refuse to marry you. Ever. Even after my death and eventual reincarnation. And two," Link paused again, letting the fear in the room sink in. "Good bye."

The first sound of metal against flesh and bone was one of the sweetest.

**.::.::.::.**

He was awoken by the feel of lips on his. When he opened his eyes, he was quite shocked at what he saw.

_/Flashback/_

"_Dark!" His shadow smirked, looking down at him quite smugly._

"_Yes? Or perhaps you would like to call me the Fierce Deity again?" Link was dumbstruck._

"_What?" Dark laughed, grinning like a fool._

"_When I was traveling, I came across the Fierce Deity mask. However, as I put it on, it possessed me and trapped me in the mask. Since I am a shadow though, my body dissolved when my conscience was lost. Somehow, the mask was drawn to Termina, either by Majora itself, or by me being drawn to get back to you. Either way, it wound up there. It's all rather fuzzy. Anyway, so when you put the mask on, I was able to talk to you. I wanted to tell you it was me, but I couldn't. It hurt me to be parted from you. When you passed out, the Mask Salesman took me from you. I'm glad he gave me back though. I wonder what made him do it?"_

"_Perhaps fate still smiles on the two of us." Link said. As hard as all of that was to believe... well, he had definitely experienced weirder._

"_Perhaps." Dark said, sitting down beside the hero and placing his head in his lap. Link rolled his eyes good-naturedly, smiling fondly and running his fingers through silky black hair. Red eyes closed as the shadow hummed happily, raising his hand to rub it over his thigh. A thought came to Link._

"_If you were the one trapped in the mask, why did it not look like you? And why was your voice so different?" Dark frowned, opening his eyes again._

"_I... I do not know. Perhaps I am not the first to wear the mask, and that was the face and voice of the previous wearer. Or perhaps the mask was made to resemble the maker. Who knows? Does it bother you that I am not what you were expecting?" There was a slight hurt edge in his voice._

"_No. I am glad it was you. I might not have liked what I found otherwise. I am glad to have found you again, Dark."_

_/End Flashback/_

**.::..::..::.**

The room was covered in blood. The walls, tables and chairs, even the air was bloody. There was blood on both their tunics, hair, faces. If there had been bodies left, they would have been bloodied too. As it was, they were nothing but smears on the carpet now. Link sat in the midst of it, staring at the head of the former princess of Hyrule with fear forever cemented into her face. A pair of warm hands wrapped around his waist, and a warm chest pressed against his back. Link leaned back, letting his head rest against his shadow's shoulder.

"Well, that was fun." Dark said. Link closed his eyes and let the head drop and roll across the floor.

"Your since of fun is quite macabre. Is your humor as off?" Dark barked a laugh and picked up the younger blonde.

"Perhaps. Time will tell, won't it?" Link closed his eyes and situated himself more comfortably in his lover's arms and tucking his head under the other's chin.

"I guess so. Can we go home now Dark?" Dark smiled at how cute the other was.

"Termina?" Dark asked?

Termina had reunited him with the man he loved. It had shown him that there could be more behind a mask then first me the eye.

Link smiled. "Termina."

**Didn't see that coming, did ya? **

**For my first Dark Link/Link fic, I think it turned out nicely. As you can tell, I'm not a big fan of the Princess of Hyrule.**

**Review please?**


End file.
